


"V-Day Reunion"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Series: "V-Day Reunion" [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy fanfiction, Eggsy fic, Eggsy x Reader, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Kingsman Fic, Kingsman: The Secret Service, kingsman - Freeform, kingsman fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: You and Eggsy were each other’s go-to for everything. But when a robbery goes wrong, you are given a chance to restart. In doing so, you have to say goodbye to your old life. That is, until even more shit hits the fan.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Emotions, Violence, Cursing. Let me know if I missed anything, please! 
> 
> Author's Note: I had a rough night the other night and ended up rewatching Kingsman to help take my mind off of things. Then I got this idea at work the next day and thought it would be a really cool idea! Hopefully, you guys enjoy it!

Life was shit. But your band of misfits made it more manageable. 

You had known Brandon in secondary school. The two of you had talked a handful of times and were always friendly to one another, but never gotten close until recently. You were sitting at your usual bar stool at the pub a year or so ago as he was drinking with his friends. He recognized you sitting alone at the bar, waltzed on over, offered you a seat at their table, and the rest was history.

You didn’t realize that that table of noisy, and sometimes immature dickheads, would become your go-to group for _anything_ you needed. Ryan, Jamal, and Brandon were the three older brothers you wish you had had growing up. 

Eggsy, however, was different. 

People like Eggsy Unwin were a rare find, and you were forever thankful that the two of you connected as well as you did.

It started with going to the pub with your boys. Then it turned into you and Eggsy talking more (to no surprise of the rest of the gang.) Which lead to many jokes, and jabs at you two while the two of you fell hard for each other. 

You both had major baggage, but you accepted every bit of each other, and did your best to work towards a life together. You were the one that helped patch Eggsy up when Dean used him as his personal punching bag, or if Dean’s lackeys ever fucked around with him. And Eggsy was the one that you went to when you needed to run away; when your mother’s verbal abuse got too much to handle on your own. When your own mind started turning on you, Eggsy was the one that you called. As soon as he heard you weren’t okay, he was on his way to meet you wherever you were to help. 

Because you two had each other, you both learned enough street smarts to know how to survive. You were skilled at blending in, making yourself just another face in the crowd, and sleight of hand. You also had quite the knack for hacking. Computers, mobiles, security systems, the whole nine yards. Eggsy was skilled in more physical things like free-running and a bit of fighting. Together, you taught each other, and got away with some impressive (and illegal) things. As much as you loved Eggsy, he just couldn’t get a grasp on the technological aspect like you could, so you were the main hacker if your guys ever needed one. 

You both were smart enough to limit _how_ illegal your activities were. You preferred to keep it to petty thefts, pickpocketing, graffiti, and the occasional gambling. You knew that if you did anything that involved high priced items, you had a high chance of getting fucked over. 

You thought you wouldn’t have to worry about even _the idea_ of a high-end robbery, until Brandon brought up the idea to the boys one night at the pub.

“I’m just sayin’, if you could use your magic fingers and get into their computer system, you could steal more than just the cash!”

“Yeah. You know how much money one of them suits go for in that store?” Jamal chimed in, directing his question to you in particular. “ _£3,000_. I don’t even know how ridiculous their _ties_ are in there.” 

“First of all, never say ‘magic fingers’ when talkin’ to me ever again, ya fuckin’ creep. Second, that’s a stupid amount of money for a fuckin’ suit.” Everyone chuckles, but Brandon doesn’t let the idea die.

“(Y/N/N), imagine how much they got in their account if they sell shit like _that_.” You roll your eyes and lean back in your seat, taking a long swig of your drink. You look to Eggsy to try to have some sort of sanity come back into the conversation. His eyes are looking at Jamal and Brandon as if he was considering what they were saying.

“Eggsy! You can’t _seriously_ be thinkin’ about this! This whole idea is _fuckin’ mental!_ ” Eggsy looked at you, then to his drink, then reached out to take your hand in his.

“It’s mental, but it _could_ work. I mean, look at the shit we’ve done already.”

“What we’ve done already has been small-scale shit. This would be _massive_.”

“And that is what we’re sayin’, bruv!” Brandon tapped the table in front of you. “It _would_ be massive! We could all be properly set for at least the next few months!”

“ _Or_ something could go wrong and we get _fucked_! And not in the good way!” You counter, thinking about the possibility of getting caught in a job like that.

“That sounds like somethin’ more up Eggsy’s alley, (Y/N/N). Don’tcha think?” Ryan piped in. You quickly send a strong smack to his arm as everyone else laughed it off. 

“Shut up. You all know what I mean. We haven’t done anythin’ like this. If something goes wrong--”

“But what if everythin’ goes _right_?” Eggsy interrupted you. You just gave him a look that questioned what the hell he was thinking before he continued. “C’mon, babe. It would be just like any other. We just take a few more steps to cover our asses and we’re good. And we _can’t_ do this without _you_.”

“Yeah. It really would only take one or two of us _plus you_ , (Y/N/N). You’re the only one that knows all that smart techie shit. We have no chance if you ain’t in.”

You looked into your glass and watched the liquid inside as you thought about what the hell the guys are talkin’ about. 

_“They really would be fucked without me. But this isn’t some petty shit, this is high-end, silver-spoon, could-spend-a-lot-of-time-in-jail, type of shit. One or all of us could be fucked and sent to jail. But if everything actually went right… All of us could be set. Eggsy and I could try to get away from the bullshit at home. But what if…"_

Your mind couldn’t stop playing all of the “what if” scenarios, both good _and_ bad. The boys kept talking about the idea, but you weren’t listening. It wasn’t until Eggsy gave your hand a squeeze that your mind came back to the conversation in front of you.

“Whaddaya say, (Y/N/N)? You in?”

You looked around the table to find everyone’s eyes on you, awaiting your answer. Meeting Eggsy’s eyes, you took a deep breath in and finished the last of your drink in one gulp.

“If we’re doing this, we’re bein’ smart about it. No jokes, no oversights. We _plan_ this out, and we _stick to that plan_.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Eggsy were each other’s go-to for everything. But when a robbery goes wrong, you are given a chance to restart. In doing so, you have to say goodbye to your old life. That is, until even more shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Emotions, Violence, Cursing. Let me know if I missed anything, please!

Over the course of two weeks, you and the boys planned out how the job was gonna go. You and Jamal went in one day, and acted like interested customers. The two of you made sure to go into every room you could without being caught in order to get a good idea of the layout and how to go about everything. You were the one who came up with most of the plan:

You, Eggsy, and Jamal would be the three to go in. There was a security system that seemed pretty basic. The boys would be the ones to steal whatever they could find or thought they could sell, while you focused on making sure the security system stayed unlocked and got access to the main account. The entire job should only take about 10 - 15 minutes at most. Then you three would be out and on your way.

Seemed simple and easy enough to do. 

It was around 2AM on a Monday night when you three walked up to the storefront. 

“ _‘Kingsman Tailors.’_ Even _sounds_ posh.” You said under your breath as you used your burner phone to quickly hack into the security system. Once you got the green light, you opened the door and the three of you started working. You didn’t even hear the boys opening the registers or doing anything, your entire focus was on your phone screen and your laptop near the back of the shop. 

Your phone was connected to the security system even more solidly thanks to a simple micro USB cord that plugged into the inside of the main power panel and your phone. You didn’t care if any data was taken from your phone because it was just a burner cell, so it didn’t really have any information in it. Your laptop was the main show.

Within the first few minutes, you realized how difficult this was going to be on your end. 

“For a tailor shop, this place has some fuckin’ impressive systems.” You called out without taking your eyes off the screen. You were working your way past the firewall when Eggsy’s hand was on your shoulder to let you know he was there. He watched over your shoulder as your fingers typed out strings of codes. 

After a solid 5 minutes of typing, you put in one last code and you were shown a screen that you had seen before. It was a simple screen that showed the possible actions you could take: Security, History, Accounts, Vault, and Agents. 

“God you are _fuckin’_ brilliant, (Y/N)!” Eggsy excitedly whispered in your ear before pressing a kiss to the side of your head. You smiled and waved him off.

“Yes yes, I’m amazin’ and you all would be lost without me. Now go finish your end of this so we can get the hell out of here once I get through.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He started to walk away when you felt him come back. “I honestly don’t know where I’d be without you.” He moved your chin so that he could press a kiss to your lips before going back to help Jamal. 

Refocusing on your task, you reread the different tabs: Security, History, Accounts, Vault, Agents. 

_“‘Agents’? The fuck do they mean by that? Fuck it. I don’t have time. ‘Vault’ it is.”_

You clicked on that tab and began decoding yet again. This one was trickier than the impressive firewall. That being said, you pulled out an older code and it worked magic on the locks. The vault opened and you could see the amount of revenue Kingsman Tailors made up to date. 

You were about to start draining some of that money when your phone’s screen began to flash red. 

“Guys! We need to fuckin’ go. _Now!_ ” You shouted, panic very evident in your voice. Eggsy was by your side in a second. Even though you were scared, you couldn’t bring yourself to move.

“Why? What’s goin’ on?!” Eggsy was looking at your laptop to try to find the problem. Then he saw your phone blinking. “Shit. Jamal, c’mon man!”

Jamal and Eggsy started to zip up their bags full of whatever they grabbed and get ready to book it. It was then that you got an idea. You quickly clicked out of the “Vault” tab and entered the “Security” tab. You began an attempt to hack back into their system through your laptop. If you managed to do it, you could buy another couple of minutes to try to finish up and let the boys escape. 

“(Y/N/N), c’mon!” Eggsy was trying to lift you up by your shoulder but you pushed him off.

“ _No!_ Let me finish!” Eggsy looked at what you were doing know and shook his head.

“No, babe! Even if you can get in, police are on their way! We are fucked if we stay here!” 

“I know.” You said quietly. Eggsy gave you a look as he realized what you were doing. 

“ _No._ No! Abso-fuckin’-lutely _not_ , babe! You are coming with us _right now_! You’re not stayin’!” 

“If I stay behind and do this, I can buy you guys enough time to get out safe with what you got and then try to get some of the money into our accounts.” 

“You said we had to stick to the plan. What th--”

“Gary Unwin, I am _not_ arguing with you right now. Fuckin’ get out _now_!”

Jamal was by the door. The three of you could hear the sirens. They had to be about a minute or two away. Jamal yelled to you two, not hearing what was going on. He ran towards Eggsy and grabbed his arm. Eggsy looked between the door and you before lunging to give you a deep kiss. 

“You better come back home in one piece. No more stupid shit.” Eggsy held your face in his hands as you nodded. 

“I’ll do my best. No more stupid shit. Now get the fuck out of here. Both of you!” 

Jamal didn’t need to think twice before grabbing Eggsy and bolting through the door and down the street. You couldn’t unsee the pained look in Eggsy’s eyes. You felt bad, but you know that he would have done the same thing for you or for any of the boys. It's better for one person to go down rather than the whole team.

You finished hacking into the security system on your laptop, you quickly got back into the vault and transferred £15,000 into Eggsy’s account. You were typing a message to text to Eggsy from your regular phone when the door of the tailor shop burst open and three policemen ran in, aiming their guns right at you.

As soon as you pressed send on your message, the police found you in the back of the shop with your laptop on the ground and your phone in your hands. 

“Freeze! Do _not_ move!” One of the policemen shout. You had only run into the police twice before, but this time felt more serious.   
From where you were sitting on the floor, you had two options, you could either go quietly with the police or try your luck on escaping through the back door and hope to find a decent hideout. 

“Fuck fuck fuck _fuck…_ ” You muttered to yourself. You knew this would probably end badly, but you had to make a run for it. The thought of prison scared the shit out of you. You quickly shot up and made a b-line to the door. 

“ _Hey!_ Stop!” One police officer shouted at you. Another talked into his walkie. 

You made it out the door and found yourself in an alleyway. You hesitated on which way to go. Facing toward your right, you saw two officers running towards you.

_“Guess I’m goin’ left!”_ You thought before your legs caught up with your brain and you were on your way.

“Stop! Or I _will_ shoot!” One of the officers threatened. A whole new wave of fear rushed through you, causing you to stop in your tracks. Your breathing was labored not only from the running, but the fear of being shot. You could hear the officers getting closer. 

Quickly looking around, you saw there was a small cut through just a few feet away. There was also a ladder leading to the rooftop of a building. You chose to dash to the shortcut. Before you could make it three steps, you felt a burning pain go through your non-dominant arm as you fell face forward onto the pavement. 

Before you could attempt to lift your torso off the ground, you were pushed down. Your arms were painfully jerked backward and you felt cool metal snatch around your wrists. The police officer was saying something, but you couldn’t focus. Between the pain in your arm which you determined to be a gunshot, and the pain of being pushed on the ground, you felt the world around you fade out.

_“Goddamnit. I should have just kept moving. I should have just left with the boys. Now I don’t know when I’ll see them again. Eggsy. Oh god! I--_

Your thoughts were interrupted as two sets of hands lifted you up. It wasn’t until you were lifted to your feet that the pain amplified and you felt yourself falling into darkness. The police had called an ambulance, but you had blacked out well before they got there.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Eggsy were each other’s go-to for everything. But when a robbery goes wrong, you are given a chance to restart. In doing so, you have to say goodbye to your old life. That is, until even more shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Emotions, Violence, Cursing. Let me know if I missed anything, please!
> 
> Beta Reader: WitchyMarvelSpaceCase

“Just tell me _who_ ran out of that shop before we got to you, and _maybe_ things will work out for ya’.’” Officer Galleon said _yet again_ (as if you were _really_ going to give up Eggsy or Jamal.)

“I told you: I wasn’t with anyone. I was by myself.” The detective just sighed and tried to move on with the interrogation.

“Care to tell me _why_ you ran then?”

“Cause I didn’t want to fuckin’ end up here.”

“Fat load of good runnin’ did ya’. Got that hole in your arm now to teach you that lesson.”

“ _Wow. Really?_ I couldn’t tell from the pain in my fuckin’ arm that I got _shot_. Thanks for telling me, Detective Obvious.”

“ _Oi!_ Don’t get smart with me!”

“Don’t be a dickhead then!”

“You cheeky little--”

“I want my phone call.” You stood your ground and interrupted him. You could tell that it pissed him off, but he just rolled his eyes because he knew he had to give you your phone call. The officer gave you a phone and walked out of the room. You quickly type a number that you had memorized in case of something like this. 

“Hello? Who’s calling?” Eggsy’s familiar voice instantly helped calm the fear that was festering inside of you. 

“It’s just me, bruv. No need to be proper.”

“Thank fuck you’re okay! What the hell happened to you? Where are you? Are you okay?”

“I can’t say too much. But I’m alive.” You looked into the mirror that was clearly a two-way mirror and saw various cuts as well as your wrapped up upper arm from where a goddamn bullet grazed you. “Feelin’ a bit rough, but I’m alive.”

“You’re at the police station, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, not sure how much longer I got.”

“We’re comin’ to bail you out.”

“No! You just got that money from… _work_. You’re not using it up here. It’ll raise brows and be a stupid move. Not to mention it would make everything we worked for to get it a waste of time.”

You could hear Eggsy sigh and knew he was running a hand up and down his face in frustration. But you also knew that you were right and that he would see that in a matter of seconds. Sure enough, another inhale of breath later, you could hear the small smile on his face.

“You are fuckin’ insane, luv.”

“I know.” You heard the door click and the officer came back into the room, a coffee in his hand, to let you know that your call time was up. “Look, I gotta go. Meet me at the usual spot at around 9. I’ll be there eventually.”

“Alright. No more stupid shit, yeah?”

“No more stupid shit.”

“I love you, babe.”

“I love you too. See you.”

Officer Galleon took the phone from you and sat back down in his seat. He seemed to have taken a breather while you were on the phone and came back with a calmer attitude. You got comfy again, preparing for another round of bullshit from him.

“I’ve got a few questions.” He started to reopen your file again as he spoke.

“Wow. Shocker.” 

“How is it that a pleb like you could have a computer that even our most esteemed computer analysts can’t crack?”

“Sounds like you got shitty computer analysts.” You could see that it was taking a lot of energy for the officer to not explode at you again.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” You just shrugged and slouched back in the uncomfortable metal chair, still not answering is question. 

“Alright, fine. Who was that on the phone then?”  
“My boyfriend.”

“Was _he_ involved last night?”

“No.”

“If he wasn’t, who _was_?”

“I ain’t a fuckin’ snitch, bruv.”

Before he could continue, a mousier agent opened the door.

“Sir, urgent phone call for you.” Officer Galleon seemed annoyed for the umpteenth time today as he looked at the agent who seemed scared of Galleon. He turned back to you and pointed a meaty finger at your face.

“Don’t move.” You gave him an annoyed look and tired to raise your hand that was clearly cuffed to the table.

“Fucking really? How the fuck do you suppose I do that?”

He just let out an aggravated sigh and walked out, leaving you alone with your thoughts. 

_“Couldn’t be too bad, right? They couldn’t even unlock my laptop. Thank god for my personalized codes and facial recognition. Fuck my arm hurts! Assholes. They didn’t have to shoot my fucking arm. This guy’s an asshole too! I'm surprised he hasn’t full on exploded yet. Speaking of Officer Douchebag, where the fuck--”_

The mousey officer stepped back in with keys in his hand.

“You got some sort of guardian angel or it's just your lucky day.” He unlocked your handcuffs as you watched him with immense confusion. “You’re free to go. I’ll show you the way out.”

You walked outside and looked around to see where you were or if there were any familiar faces. 

“Eggsy, I swear…” 

“Tha’ was a nice job you and your boys did last night.”

You turn around to find a tall man looking at you. He was well dressed, had a flat cap on his bald head, and a pair of smart looking glasses on his rather pointed nose. 

“You talkin’ to me?” 

“You are (Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N), correct?”

“Sorry, but who the fuck is askin’? And how the hell do you know my full name?”

The man took a few steps closer so he could speak in a more hushed tone.

“My name is Hamish. A group of friend’s of mine own a wee shop. It’s called ‘Kingsman Tailors.’ I think you may be familiar with it.”  
You stood up straighter and couldn’t hide the shock and embarrassment on your face.

“But I-- What the-- Wait-- Is this a fuckin’ joke?! Did the boys put you up to this?! Cause if they did I swear to--” 

“I’m here because your skills are impressive and I believe you’d be a good addition to the team.”

“An addition to Kingsman _Tailors_?”

“Yes.”

“You do realize I just got _arrested_ for _stealing_ from you and your friends, yeah?”

“It doesn’t look like you are under arrest at the moment.” Hamish took his mobile out of his pocket and shook it a couple times. “I _could_ make a phone call and have you back in there if you’d like.”

“No! No-- I just… I don’t think I’m going to be any good in a _tailor shop_. Don’t know if you can’t tell, but my boys and I are plebs. Not any of those propers who could spend £3,000 on a suit.”

“There is quite a bit more to Kingsman than you think, dearie.”

You looked at him, visibly confused. 

“Is there somewhere we can chat privately?”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Eggsy were each other’s go-to for everything. But when a robbery goes wrong, you are given a chance to restart. In doing so, you have to say goodbye to your old life. That is, until even more shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color  
> Warnings: Emotions, Violence, Cursing. Let me know if I missed anything, please!

Hamish had told you about how Kingsman was not only a tailor shop, but also one of the world’s underground spy organizations. He was the head of their tech and went by the codename “Merlin.” 

He said that your ability to hack into the Kingsman accounts and do what you did was something he had never seen before. He believed that with proper training to help build on the various skills that you already had, you could be an agent both as a techie _and_ an agent out in the field.

You had to ask him quite a few times if he was joking. But he assured you each time that he was completely sane and serious. He was also serious when he told you what you would have to do in order to accept his job offer.

You’d have to say goodbye to the life you had now and potentially come back to it at a later time. Kingsman could take care of the more legal ties like your apartment lease, bills, et cetera.

The biggest thing for you were your boys. How were you going to explain leaving to them? To _Eggsy?_ You couldn’t tell them what you were actually doing, but you couldn’t leave them without saying anything. 

You were finishing up packing some of your stuff in a duffel bag when you thought of how to tell him. It was going to rip your heart out, but the only other option was leaving him without telling him anything.

It was 8:45PM. You knew Eggsy would be waiting for you by now. You told him to meet you at 9PM at the usual spot: the Black Prince.

You looked at yourself in the mirror again. The bruising all over your body had definitely gotten darker, and the cuts were visible but healing. The big thing was the bandage wrapped around your upper arm. Deciding it would be better to not have Eggsy see it, you pulled your jumper from your bag and started to walk over to the pub, your heart breaking with each step you took, knowing what you were about to do.

Eggsy had been sitting alone at your normal booth, looking towards the door. As soon as he saw you come through the door, he was standing up, letting out a sigh of relief, ready to wrap his arms around you in his wonderfully big embraces. He took one step but then saw you looked beat, so he closed the distance and tried to help you, after he smushed a kiss to your lips.

“You look like hell, luv.” 

“Thanks, dickhead.” You joked at him. He went for another kiss, but you leaned back a bit. “We need to sit.” It broke your heart to see the anxiety on his face. He helped you slide into your side of the booth before taking his place opposite you.

“What the fuck happened? I got your message and I--”

“Shit happened and now I’m out. I don’t really want to talk about what happened in between, alright?” You unconsciously moved your hand to where the bandage on your arm was. Eggsy saw and figured something was wrong, but knew better than to push.

“Alright. So what _do_ you want to talk about then?” He was staring at you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look in his eyes.

“I… I, um... “ You couldn’t help the tears forming as you looked up to try to not let them fall. “I have to leave town for a bit.” You paused and took a shaky breath in. You could see Eggsy straighten up in his seat in your peripheral vision, slowly crushing your heart more. 

“What do you mean ‘leave town?’ Babe,” He grabbed your hand across the table and you let him, relishing in the contact, knowing that this might be one of the last times you could hold his hand. “What the fuck happened?!”

“I can’t go into specifics. I really can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because if I do, you could end up in a fuckin body bag.” Voice cracking, you finally looked at his face to show him how serious you were.   
You could now see the fear in his face at the unknown. He truly feared that you were in trouble. You wanted to tell him. You knew you could trust him with anything, but Merlin had been specific when it came to saying goodbye. You were to tell _no one_ , not even the love of your life, the truth about Kingsman.

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you anything. I can tell you that I will be safe. I will be back at some point in the future. I just don’t know how long that will be. So I don’t want you waitin’ or thinkin’ it will be a few weeks when it could longer. But I will be as safe as I can be.”

Eggsy took a breather to process what you were saying. You could see him thinking, you were scared at _what_ he was thinking.

“Is it something I did?’

“No! God, no! I…” You had to take a beat to figure out how you could make Eggsy understand. “The best way I can put it is that I got a job offer that I can’t describe, and I need to go away for awhile to show that I am good enough for this job.”

Eggsy nodded. You could tell that he was upset, but he didn’t want to be upset in front of you and make the situation worse, which just broke you more. 

“A job _this_ secret sounds like bullshit.”

“Its not. I promise you.” You felt a tear slide down your face. Eggsy saw in your eyes how serious you were about this. 

“And you’ll be okay going into it?” 

“I think so. I think this is what I am supposed to do. We have been millin’ about, just goin’ along with whatever, doing petty shit cause we don’t know what we’re doin’ with our lives. But I think _this_ is where I need to go.”

Eggsy nodded and gave your hand a squeeze before sliding out of the booth and holding his hands out for you to take. You stood up and were instantly and gently encompassed by his arms. He kissed the side of your head and spoke. 

“Then you go, and you be the badass I know you are.” 

You couldn’t help but cry into his shoulder and hold onto him. He rubbed his hand up and down your back to try to soothe you. When you felt as okay as you could be, you pulled away and put a hand on his cheek. Before you could say anything, Eggsy spoke up again.

“And whenever you _do_ come back, you tell me. I don’t care if its next month, a year from now, or ten years from now. You tell me and I will find you, yeah?”

You just nod ‘yes’ and he leans forward to kiss your forehead. 

“I’m sorry about all this, Eggsy. I--” He cut you off with a kiss to your lips, his hands holding you securely to him. 

“Do not apologize for this. Just… No more stupid shit, yeah?”

“No more stupid shit.” You both smile and lean in for one more kiss, this one full of emotion and knowing that this will be the last time in who knows how long. Eggsy pulled away and wiped away a stray tear from your cheek.

“Now, go show ‘em that you’re more than fit for that job.”

With one more nod, you walked out of the Black Prince, mustering all of your willpower to not turn around and look back at Eggsy, knowing damn well that if you did, you wouldn’t be able to leave. You cried the whole walk back to your apartment. 

You took a few minutes to breathe and gather the last of your things. A knock on your door startled you out of your haze. Opening the door, Merlin was on the other side, a car waiting behind him. He noticed the slight redness in your eyes and on your cheeks from the crying, assuming you had talked to your loved one. He tried to give a small supportive smile before speaking.

“Are you ready?”

“As ready as I can be.”


End file.
